


Property Of

by RisingQueen2 (FallenQueen2)



Series: Kinktober 2016 Fic's [14]
Category: Justice League
Genre: AU, Anal Sex, Branding, Cock Warming, Come Marking, Come play, Dark, Day 27, Kinktober, Kinktober 2016, M/M, Stockholm Syndrome, yellow lantern!Hal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-27
Updated: 2016-10-27
Packaged: 2018-08-27 09:15:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8396017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenQueen2/pseuds/RisingQueen2
Summary: Barry has been with Hal for a while now, their relationship isn't what people would call 'healthy', but Barry loved his Yellow Lantern nonetheless.Kinktober 2016 Day 27 Branding





	

Barry swallowed shallowly as he shifted on his knees slowly, the humming of the inhibitor collar around his neck low in his ear. It was a constant buzzing that Barry had grown used to over the months he had been in this flat with Hal, ever since the once Green Lantern had turned up at his doorstep clad in yellow. Before Barry could do anything the collar was snapped around his neck and Hal had taken him away from his empty house without a trace left behind.

Barry let his eyes flutter open as he felt the pressure on the top of his head leave and a hand guided his head backwards, the cock that had been lying in his mouth slid out from between his lips.

"Look at you, once a Superhero and now just you're here and mine where no one will ever take you from me." Hal cooed as he traced Barry's jawline and up through the blond's fluffy hair. Barry absently nuzzled the hair when it passed his cheek and Hal let out a small chuckle at the movement.

"It was tough for the first month or so, before it sunk in that you are mine. I think today is the day for what I promised you to happen, do you remember my promise Bar? My promise to brand you as mine, forever?" Hal stood up, Barry following as Hal led him up with a hand on his chin. Barry swallowed as he looked at Hal with wide eyes, excitement building in his gut as the memory replayed in his mind.

Hal's yellow ring lit up and a bench appeared in front of Barry, the blond swallowed and he found himself bending over the bench so quickly he thought for a moment that his speed was back but that disappeared quickly enough.

Hal admired the bubble butt that his once Speedster had gained over the time he had been there, Hal had taken upon himself to pamper and feed the blond so he was a respectable weight again. Hal couldn't help but to squeeze those globes in front of him, glad when Barry let out a moan while he pressed back against Hal's hands.

Hal pulled himself out of his pants and slammed himself into Barry's exposed hole, groaning out in pleasure at the heat surrounding his cock, pleased that Barry was still open from their shower that morning having Barry as human did have some benefits.

Barry gripped the surface of the yellow bench the best he could as his eyes rolled up into his head at the sudden feeling of being full and slight burn from the dry entry. Hal massaged Barry's hipbones as he waited patiently for Barry to adjust to his girth; a small whine from the blond had Hal jerking into action. Hal kept a steady brutal pace of thrusting in and out of Barry, the blond's fingers finding the edge of the yellow bench for balance as he was violently rocked forward thanks to the force behind Hal's hips.

Hal moved his right hand where his yellow ring was located and slapped Barry's right ass cheek making Barry gasp and part his legs more as the sting mixed with the pleasure he was feeling from Hal's cock hitting against his prostate.

"I'm not going to lie, this will hurt baby but I'll reward you if you bare it." Hal whispered in Barry's ear, making the blond nod silently preparing him self for what was coming next. Hal smirked and aimed his ring at the flesh of Barry's ass cheek and a small beam of solid yellow shot out and Barry let out a loud cry before it turned into whimpers of pain as Hal carved out the words of the brand he wanted to see on Barry's ass from now on.

Barry felt tears slip down his cheeks as he bit his lower lip so hard he started to draw blood. Hal's free hand was rubbing against the small of his back while the Lantern gave shallow rolls of his hips pressing his cock head against the blond's prostate trying to even out the pain with pleasure.

Barry felt his pre-cum roll down the sides of his cock and balls, staining his thighs while his whole body trembling and it took everything he had not to let his knees give way under the intense pressure and pain emitting from his ass. He had to keep it together; more for Hal than himself he didn't want Hal to feel bad he loved Hal too much for that.

Suddenly the pain disappeared and throbbing was all that remained, Hal gently ran his palm over the newly branding skin awestruck.

"What does it say?" Barry asked breathlessly, trying to focus as his head was starting to get too hazy for his liking.

"Property of Hal Jordan. Now you are just as you should be." Hal said, smugness radiating off of him. Barry blushed brightly as he wiggled his hips both to show off his newest mark and to remind Hal he was still inside the blond.

"You took that so well, don't think I've forgotten about your reward Bar." Hal laughed as Barry clenched around him impatiently.

Hal gripped Barry's hips tighter and eyes still trained on the words on Barry's ass he started to slam in and out of Barry making sure to hit the blond's prostate with every thrust while his hand reach around Barry and started to quickly jerk Barry off feeling how slick he was from the amount of pre-cum he had leaked during the branding.

Hal felt possessiveness and pride flare in his chest as he watched his cock disappear inside of Barry's now branded ass and how Barry's cock felt in his hand. He owned Barry Allen completely now, no one would be able to take the blond away from him now.

"Hal, oh god, HAL!" Barry arched his back, vision whiting out for a moment as his body desperately tried to vibrate but the collar stopping it, he came so hard in Hal's tight grip that he passed out, slumping against the top of the yellow bench breathing uneven without his powers helping him it was a sensory overload.

Hal groaned at the sight of Barry orgasming so hard he passed out, a few more thrusts into Barry's suddenly much tighter hole and Hal had to pull him self out before he came. His cum covered Barry's ass, the brand included. Hal breathed heavily as he took his emptied cock in his hand and used the head of his cock to gather some of his cum before using his cock to push it into Barry's open hole for easier entrance when he felt like fucking Barry again later that day.

Hal stepped back, smirking at the sight of Barry in a blissed out unconsciousness, cum covering his ass and the words standing boldly against his pale ass cheeks. Hal powered up his ring and created a hand to hold Barry's body gently as the bench faded away. Hal walked into their bedroom and used the giant hand to lower Barry's spent body onto the bed. As the hand faded away Hal pulled the sheets up over Barry's body, pressing a kiss to Barry's plump lips Hal took his leave.

It was time for him and the others to finally take care of the Green Lanterns and the pesky Justice League; once they were taken care of he would return to Barry in triumph and spend the rest of their lives together.

**Author's Note:**

> Visit my tumblr, don't be shy!  
> http://risingqueen2.tumblr.com


End file.
